The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue!
Well, Spewford is Van Kleiss (from Generator Rex), Ferb turned EVO, they're both in Abysus, and I can't think of any more! So, here's the 15th episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!... Plot ﻿The gang has lost Ferb to Van Kleiss, and he's an EVO, anyway. (Phineas): Ferb! (Marabella): This is the weirdest thing ever! (Jim Foy): We can't let Van Kleiss's plan succeed! Let's get to Abysus! (Phineas): How? (Perry): Wait, guys! Remember, Van Kleiss isn't behind this! There's a much bigger force here. It's his boss, whoever the boss is. (Phineas): He's right. But still, how do we get there? (Mom, walking in): Hey, boys. I can't find those new earrings you made. (the shrunken teleporters) Do you know where they are? (Phineas): Yeah. I have them. This is a moment of tension. Perry doesn't want to reveal himself to Mom, but he needs the teleporters to get to Abysus. (Mom): Hey, where's Ferb? (Phineas): He turned into a monster and was taken to another dimension. (Mom): Oh, you have as much of an imagination as Candace! But where is he? (Perry): Phineas is right! (Mom): Perry? How are you... Why are you... talking? (Perry): Long story. But Spewford was really an evil villain, Van Kleiss, from the news. Remember? Ferb turned EVO and Van Kleiss took him to Abysus. Mom fainted. (Perry): Uh, oh. But there's no time to lose! Phineas, give me the teleporters. He zapped them with a growth ray. (Jim): Uh, don't we have to put the other one in Abysus to get there? But then you'd already be there. It's kinda redundant, isn't it? (Perry): Yes, but I can fix that! If I take some of Ferb's DNA and put it in here, it will teleport us within a 10 mile radius of him! They took some of Ferb's hair, put it in the teleporter, and jumped through into Abysus. Or not. (Candace, looking out the window): What are you doing? Gasp! Are you playing with teleporters again? I'm telling Mo... Gasp! Why is she on the ground, unconscious? (Perry): It's a long story. We have to rescue Ferb, who turned EVO. Come on! She came along, and they all were teleported to the outside of Van Kleiss's castle. Then they crashed through the wall. (Perry): Freeze, Pack, or I'll blast you! (Scalamander): Yes, but that would just take us back here. (Perry): No, it wouldn't! It would keep you in a constant loop through Hyperspace, forever. (Van Kleiss, walking in): Ah, but I am invulnerable to that! (Phineas): Where's Ferb? (Van Kleiss): Do you notice we're not in the castle's main room? We're in the battle room. (To Biowolf, in the control room): Release the EVO! The massive gate goes up, revealing a familiar face. (Phineas): Ferb! Hold on, Ferb. We'll fix you! (Van Kleiss): Doubt it. Only Rex can. And he's stuck in Providence Basic training. (Jim): What's this? He was pointing to a yellow metal glove in a compartment, similar to Van Kleiss's. (Biowolf): That was a recreation of Master's Kleiss's glove. But it doesn't work. It cures EVOs, if they're curable, instead of killing them. (Van Kleiss): How dare you? Breach, take him to the dungeon for a week. Breach mads a portal suck Biowolf up, into a dungeon. But, in the meantime, Jim grabbed the glove and tossed it to Phineas. (Phineas): Ferb, here you go! He thrust the glove's "claws" into Ferb, effectively curing him. (Ferb): What happened? (Phineas): We'll explain later. Right now, we have to kick some EVO hiney! (Van Kleiss): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Just then, Breach reached through a portal and grabbed Van Kleiss, taking him elsewhere. (Perry): Scalamander, looks like only you're left. (Phineas): Leave him. Right now, lets use the other "earring" portal and Mom's DNA to get home. THE END. Or not. Van Kleiss emerged from a portal with Breach, and turned on another communicator screen. (Van Kleiss): Boss, I have failed. They have cured their friend and escaped. (Boss): Well, then, I'll have to remotely teleport you somewhere. Pluto, perhaps? (Van Kleiss): No! 1, I'll suffocate and freeze. And 2, I thought it was destroyed by an Incursion! (Boss): Ha, ha, ha! You amuse me. He, and the Pack, were all teleported to Pluto to suffocate and freeze. THE END. ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''﻿Preceded by: Spewford the Villain. Succeeded by: Return of Jario.'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Dialogue